


Mrs. Horan and I Are Like Sisters

by sighing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny Shit, M/M, idek, larry - Freeform, lourry, read all the way to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighing/pseuds/sighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unless you do a deep search on Wattpad, this is pretty much the most carrot-y fanfic you're going to read for a while. Nothing against carrot Directioners, of course. We've all been there. We've all eaten ice cream with a fork and said "vas happenin" when introducing a text to your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Horan and I Are Like Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read to the end.

I woke up to the ring of my white iPhone 5. Why was someone texting me so early?? It was 8am-- practically the middle of the night for me! Gosh.

Oh! It's just Niall.

"Hey Bella, me & the boys r having a guys night 2nite ! wanna com?"

I shook my head and laughed a little. How silly that they wanted me to hang out at their guy's night! I guess it made sense though-- I had always been considered one of the "guys" since I was their best friend.

At seven pm I walked across the street to Niall's house. His mum told us she would be back tomorrow since she was going to Kalamazoo for a work meeting.

"Bye kids! You have the whole house to yourselves, so don't trash it!" said Mrs. Horan to me and the boys. I nodded.

"Will do, Mrs. H! Have fun at your meeting!" I said as she drove away. Me and Mrs. Horan are like sisters.

"So, what should we do?" asked Liam.

"I'm hungry mate!" said Niall, making a beeline for the fridge.

"Me too!" said Louis, adjusting his suspenders as he ran toward the kitchen. Zayn and I quickly followed behind.

HARRY was in the kitchen! It looked like he was baking something. 

"What are you doing, Harry?" asked Louis.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!!" screamed Harry, curls flip-flopping everywhere. I quickly ran back into the living room with Zayn. 

I realized Zayn had brought back a spoon from the kitchen and was checking himself in the reflection.

"Why am I upsidown?" he asked me in confusion. I laughed and was about to answer when I heard a yelp behind me.

"AUGH!" yelled Liam.

"What's wrong??" me and Zayn asked in unison.

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-spoon!" he whimpered, slowly backing away. His face shown pure fear. 

"What? You don't like spoons?" I asked.

He shook his head. Zayn lifted up the spoon closer to Liam. In a burst of fright, Liam ran out the front door and down the street screaming in terror.

After an awkward silence, Hazza walked into the living room with his kitchen creation. It was a giant carrot cake!!!

"Louis," said Harry, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I've always loved you."

Me, Zayn, and Niall sat awkwardly in the living room for the rest of the night as we listened to the loud, unforgiving sounds of Harry and Louis having rough sex in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow fanfictions always end up in someone fucking. smh


End file.
